


Broken Bed

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Rich and Eddie's friends make some comments about the fact that their bed ended up getting broken one night...Oneshot/drabble





	Broken Bed

Beverly Marsh smirked. She didn’t think she had that much of a dirty mind, but she was young, and to be fair her best friend was Richie Tozier. That said something in and of itself.

“I can’t believe you and Richie broke the bed,” she said.

Mike Hanlon grinned. “You two must’ve gone wild.”

Eddie Kaspbrak blushed bright pink and laughed a little. “Um, yeah…”

_Meanwhile, earlier the previous night..._

“Hey Eds,” Richie smirked. Yeah, he was the one smirking right now. It was his favorite look right now. The two of them were on the aforementioned bed, and they were cuddling, which was awesome of course.

“I bet you can’t jump high enough to touch the ceiling!!”

Eddie stood up.

“Fuck you, of course I can!”


End file.
